


Walpurgisnacht for two of them

by gardensan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensan/pseuds/gardensan
Summary: Incubus Changmin teaches  Minho(male Succubus) how to fuck.Originally,written in Japanese ,we are not good at translating .If there are some unnatural describe ,please tell Us.





	Walpurgisnacht for two of them

It was a night of the beautiful moon.  
having ended the work, Incubus's Changmin was flying slowly on his way home with humming.  
Today,he could also fucked 3 virgins. Not all of them will come to fruition well, but as Changmin have boasted a good batting rate these days, the Demon's evaluation of him will also come to be better. Spring nights are hazy and warm. Changmin remembered the warm body temperature of young girls still remained at the crotch, and let the huge black wings flap up and thought which kind of liquor to drink tonight.  
Unexpectedly.  
Changmin heard a strange cry from houses below his feet , among a good feeling that made him want to cut out the stars off the night sky and to eat. he was surprised, and when he looked fixedly, the window glass had broken loudly.  
"Shut up! I'll never come"  
There appeard an individual who jumped out of window. It could be understood from the form of a wing that he is a workfellow.

while soaring , he is vomitting abuse, and seemed to be going to hit Changmin because he's looking aside. with the way things are going, the wings might hit each other and cause injury.  
"be careful!"  
As Changmin made a loud voice, the other party finally noticed it, and in an instant, he withdrew his wings and almost caused frontal clash . However, his shoulders slight hit changmin. The opponent who is about to fall with a short cry. Changmin caught his wrist nicely and stopped the accident.  
"Dangerous, fly with looking front of you"  
"Oh, I,,I'm sorry"  
Perhaps because he was helped , the voices are weaker compared with the previous complaints. he raised his face slowly.  
"Oh, Mino "  
"Changmin-hyung"  
It was Mino, a familiar junior.  
It is not unreasonable not to recognize him immediately. For some reason, he was wearing a ladie's crimson cheongsam-like dress and a long red-haired wig.  
from a deep slit of dress,Unshaved shin hair grown on manly leg can be seen even in a faint moonlight.  
And thick makeup.  
Mino has recently made an incubus debut. Changmin was believing that mino would be able to get along well because of his good appearance, but changmin could not think so when he looked at mino's present appearance.  
Is there a woman who wants to have sex with this kind of incubus ....? if there is ,she might have too bad taste .  
Possibly,There may be a woman with such a taste as well. It is about one in thousands people.  
But he is still a rookie. he wastes the potential that many women will approach on their own if he adopts a regular tactics ,because of aiming at such a bad taste women. Many question-marks appear on Changmin's brain.  
"Ah……"  
Seeing Changmin has confused and solidified, Minho shrugs his shoulder as if he noticed himself's appearance just now.  
"There is a reason for this looking"  
Said so, he showed a cry-like face, Changmin felt sorry for mino, and brought a cute junior back changmin's home, saying, "I can get a consultation."

after letting wings withdraw , Incubus begins his private time . Changmin was planning to relax at home calmly today, but the plan disappeared by a sudden visitor (but it is himself that suggested it).  
It is not the first time that Mino visits to Changmin's house because he is a junior who is loved by Changmin. Still, he seemed to be restless today. Mino, dressed in a borrowed clothes, appeared to be nervous, while he was sitting on a generous couch and quited disguised female dress and drunk Kopi Ruak brewed by Changmin. However, when Changmin sat down to the ottoman placed in front of minho , he started raising his face and vomiting shocking words as if made up his mind.  
"Doctor found that I'm a succubus"  
"What?"  
"I was a male succubus , not an incubus."  
"Is that exists? Such a thing"  
"we always thought that I was an incubus and they made me debut because I had spermarche once. ... but no matter how many virgines I fucked , I don't know why,but I always get frustrated ."  
"you just didn't have a favorite woman. It's not a strange situation for rookies."  
"Not only that, I can not let the woman become pregnant at all "  
"... what's that. we,Incubus should make vergins pregnant . at least With a probability of one in three virgins..."  
"So,i thought it's strange and take an evil doctor .... As a result of the diagnosis, I'm a succubus male."  
"Stop, the word is too new to accept "  
"Succubus are said to die if they don't absorb semen regularly after becoming adult"  
"I do not know what you are saying"  
"It took me three days to understand myself too."  
(That is what we say 'The collapse of the identity') , Changmin sympathizes. Mino placed a coffee cup on table and continued calmly.  
"Hyun ... I'm confident I can fascinate as many girls as possible."  
"Oh, yes"  
"But when it comes to men ,I don't know what to do ."  
"Well, that's the why you wear an idiot-like crossdresser, isn't that ? ... you should stop it."  
"I try to cheat , trying to squeeze out the semen by making him mistake I'm female"  
it is weird. changmin does not know why he takes the poor tactics, Changmin do not think that he will succeed.  
Apparently, it seems that he failed everytime. It is natural.  
If that appearance would visit the bedroom in the middle of the night, most men should be scared and would throw pillows with thinking a monster comes .they can't think about sex. it is a nuisance that mino can not see himself objectively.  
Changmin asked with even knowing answer .  
"Was that worked so far?"  
"that never worked well.  
"You're a succubus. it's wonder that you survived while You can't take semen ."  
then, Mino told titubanter.  
"Everything is fine as long as it is semen. Even if it is ejaculated in the body or it is taken from the mouth ..."  
"and?"  
"I am drinking by self-sufficient .."  
pup!Changmin was about to spout out his drink from mouth. Poor ... he imagined the sight and covered his eyes.  
"In other words, Mino is still a virgin."  
"It's odd, but it is so."  
he is inexperience yet. It seems so delicious .... Changmin thought for a moment, and self- commanded that it was a bad habit. But that may be natural and reasonable. As Changmin is an incubus, he always wants to be attracted by a virgin and want to fuck her . that is a his born nature . Even if the target is male. he is changmin's favorite junior, still more natural.

"... you're trying to do various things actively. If the target person feels like to DO , are you sure to understand the procedure properly."  
"......"  
Mino shook his head. he seemed unplanned. he has not been thinking about the procedure because he was miscarrying at the phase until he tempted the target until now. his sad appearance is pretty or pitiful.  
Chanmin sees quietly Mino in front of him.  
The extravagant eyelashes at the edge of the eye cast a shadow on his big eyes. What Changmin lent him was a plain white blouse, but when minho wore it looked like a luxury item. Naturally his figure is good. The pectoral muscle lifting the thin cloth modestly and at its top , the nipple's pigment can be seen through slightly .  
'i'm not good Anyway' with the words, minho let a thin long neck down, and an allurely nape is exposed. Elegant line from ear to jaw. good-Shaped head and shiny skin.  
And a rich,choking pheromone smells with each his talking, from a while ago.  
It may be released unknowingly.  
(I see, male of succubus.) changmin did understand .

"you said it's Ok anything as long as it's Semen?"  
Changmin told in low voice with suggesting something and quietly sat next to Mino.  
"Is it OK about Incubus's Semen?"  
"are you planning give me Semen?"  
suddenly Mino raised his face with smile . Then he grabbed a cup of Kopiruaku and drank up to empty.  
"Into this, put in this"  
Mino pressed it against Changmin and pointed the direction of the toilet.  
"No"  
Changmin placed the coffee cup on the saucer after gently receiving it. Slowly caught Mino's wrists.  
"I'm going to teach you how to get fucked"  
"……what?"

After being pushed down on the couch, Mino understood the situation for the first time and dyed his cheeks.  
"Oh, so......"  
"shut up"  
That's why Changmin blocked Mino's mouth with his lips. At first, mino's lip was closed in a straight line so as if refuse, but it was told by Changmin, "That's no good" and he left it to senior. Two lips getting wet with saliva.  
"uh ... ... ... ..."  
Mino's face was reddish, and he was showing signs of lust when changmin let apart from his face with thinly dripping saliva.  
(i didn't know Mino has such an expression)  
Changmin wants to inspire more and inserts tongue in his lips. catches his evading tongue and suck persistently, then Mino vacantly closes his eyes and gently holds the head of Changmin .  
After tasting mino's lips enough and bite his bottom lip as a finish , Changmin felt that mino's eyes got wet and seemed to encourage the next act.So, the front of the shirt was opend hasty. The buttons popped out but Changmin doesn't mind. Strength of pheromone emitted from the trunk. It smells dizzy. Changmin remembered a tropical butterfly in estrus that draws males from afar.  
Changmin grabbed the chest muscles that moves up and down as if requesting to be touched with brother's fingers, and made the teat acute, nipped it with teeth.  
Changmin felt lover's skin was stiffen with tension ,then sucked it with tongue, his breathing was disturbed and he mottered bro's name as if having delirium.  
"No, it's good..... ..."  
"What a woman feels good is good for a man too."  
"……Yup,"  
may be in return for petting, mino touched Changmin's chest with clumsy hand, but the awkwardness was pretty. While licking the teat with the tongue, one hand slides Mino's body surface and towards to the lower body.  
the waist being thin, changmin can put his hand into the back side of a pair of pants that makes clack on the back side. Mino's hand touches Changmin's elbow to refuce .  
"you touch such a place ...?"  
It is natural. It is odd to think that you can not be invaded there. Changmin nodded, and spread his finger silently, and put his middle finger into mino's ass.  
"Hm ..."  
Stirring inside with a finger, Mino went rigid the whole body. Maybe feeling frustrating, he's giving love-bite the shoulder of ChangMin.  
And Mino's flesh wall which feels about finger cusion, gently wraps around the intruder like sucking. There is a small gill in a shallow place.  
(this is……)  
Changmin understood just by putting a finger. After all Mino is a succubus, indeed.  
Then, the special care might be needless.the care that requires when fucking male partners.  
In fact, it is the first time that Changmin fucks a man (he knew how to do it because he has been fucked by an older senior before), he had a stereotype that if a man fuck partner of first experience should get accustom 'the place' gradually, With regard to the fact that changmin found, he determined that minho could be treated somewhat roughly .  
pulling out his finger, Changmin lay down on the side of Mino's body, opened the front of Minho's pants, and get the Minho's finger out that protested a littel for form's sake , and laid bare his lower body.  
Changmin is an incubus, so "thickness" can be changed freely for partner. This is to make women who have different physiques feel the best orgasm. Then the chances of being pregnant will increase. However, on this day, Changmin could not afford to pay attention to a partner with no possibility of pregnancy.  
(I will do the Hardest from the beginning)  
Above Mino's shoulder, the red pupil (unique to Incubus ) glitterd to the eye of Changmin.  
Grab one knee of a long leg. and spread out his legs. Erected cock was put against the exposed hole, and it is quietly intruded from backside with lie-down position. The sound of a breaking down of hymen .pff,pff.  
"Oh ..."  
Mino raises a voice of distress. Changmin intentionally rub the inside at a shallow place and stroke Mino's penis with a hand that is streched through under the flank. Stimuluses overlaps, and Mino makes his chest straighten and gasped.  
"Hmm ... good feeling ... yeah, humm,ah ..."  
The pleasures mating with the incubus are special. Unlike ordinary human beings, the cock of the Incubus is a device that can not be removed once it is entered. Once inside the woman's body, the tip of the glans is deformed so that it can not be removed unless it withers. It is unbearable because the prostate is squeezed with the tip which became a hook shape.  
Mino was stripped and uttered a short voice and spilled a thick, white liquid in the palm of Changmin.  
"you are easy to cum, ability that doesn't need to the Succubus"  
"Non... don't look"  
Laughing, Changmin go into the depth. Mino's intestine was extended as dick proceed deeply, and at last it was completely buried.With amazing smoothness, Mino's back hole held the swollen penis to the root . The deeper the body is invaded, the softer the tactile changes, with comfortable tightness and the moisture, Changmin's hard penis was treated in lewdness.  
"I am very welcomed from the beginning by Mino's body"  
After tickling by word lightly, pull back and pull in and out. There causes a explicit sexual sound where the flesh hit each other. 'Ahn,Ahn' ,Mino's voice breaks short, and the open tip of the foot huddle. Mino is insulted by a dazzling sensuality, he sweats a lot and is disturbed breathing. Changmin's face on the shoulder was pulled near,  
"Hey, hey, kiss ..."  
As he swear, Changmin put out his tongue wide and live up to the request. A red tongue mixes saliva between two of them.  
Being filled both upper and lower pit, though about to faint, Mino shook his body in an effort to fully enjoy the pleasure given.  
Soon Changmin's lust was poured into the back of Mino.  
"Ah"  
Mino felt the hot mucus in the body and having tears at the corner of his eyes and said "delicious".  
And remains being connected, he changed his body position in a relaxed way and he rided on Changmin's trunk .  
"... what is having semen such a thing."  
Changmin did not miss mino's eyes glowing gold. he've only heard through the grapevine because he has never interacted with Succubus in the past, but when they perform at their full potential , they say that their eyes will be that color.  
Until now, Mino had only replenished his own semen, so it could not compensate for the magical power, but it seems that something has changed because it absorbed the rich gene of Changmin.  
"I'll absorb full of you"  
Mino moved his hips libidinously. It is no exaggeration to say that Mino did 180 degree Change, Although he had been panicked from the act given by Changmin just before. This time ,the order of their relation has reversed.  
Changmin, however, thought it was what he wanted. it is objectively understood that it has been intoxicated by get lured in pheromone from a moment. the brain might have caused a malfunction, it continues to instruct planting more seeds in this male . It is a feeling that insects attracted to carnivorous plants will go to soak themselves in peptic juice while knowing that they should not go. he had no doubt in his mind that he ruled mino,but....  
Anyway, Changmin wanted to fuck this succubus tomorrow and the day after tomorrow as well. he did not think that such a happening would cause with him and the junior who was looking after, but it was just the devil's dispensation that there was a sexual existence that is so beautiful, cute and engrossed so far at his near.  
It may be a bad way, a decadence, or a depravity for Changmin who has lived as an elite incubus.  
However, he is too possessive to tolerate this junior being taken away by anyone else, even for a moment.  
"Mino ..."  
"... What, Hyung"  
" Go hunting tomorrow in that feminine style too ... If you can't, I will always give you semen"  
"That's a strange hyung, you said to stop it."  
"Yes. To tell the truth, I will feed you, so don't go anywhere"  
"Oh, then,don't give any other girls your semen, Hyung."  
Okay, Changmin said and moved his hips to prick Mino from the bottom further strongly.


End file.
